Psykologiatesti
by Thymegirl
Summary: On kulunut kolme vuotta siitä, kun Mew Mewejä viimeksi on tarvittu, ja Retasu saa ilokseen puhelinsoiton Purinilta. Varoitus, femslashia! Songfic: Then You Look At Me - Celine Dion


**A/N:** Hei! Olen kirjoitellut nyt yhdelle foorumille Tokyo Mew Mew -aiheisia ficcejä, joten ajattelin lähetellä niitä tännekin. Taitaa olla muuten kyseessä ensimmäinen kirjoittamani songfic. Sain idean kirjoittaa jotain tällaista ihan sattumalta, ja tämä laulu tuntui sopivalta. Kyseessä on siis Celine Dionin "Then You Look At Me".

Tässäpä tämä sitten!

* * *

**_Psykologiatesti_**

"Midorikawa Retasu."

"_Hei, Retasu! Se olen minä, Purin!_"

"Ai hei Purin! Mitä kuuluu?"

"_Kiitos, ihan hyvää. Kuule, voitaisiinko tavata puistossa tänään? Olisi juteltavaa._"

Retasu ilahtui ehdotuksesta kovasti. Heidän viime tapaamisestaan oli kulunut aikaa, eikä tällaisella säällä todellakaan tehnyt mieli jäädä sisälle hapantumaan. Kesä oli alkamaisillaan, ilma oli ihanan lämmin eikä kirkkaan sinisellä taivaalla näkynyt kuin muutama hassu pilvenhaituva. Hän saisi vihdoinkin jotain tekemistä. Pöydän ääressä lukeminen ja opiskelu ammattia varten alkoi jo kyllästyttää.

_**Laugh and cry, live and die**_

_**Life is a dream we are dreaming**_

"Tietysti voidaan!" Retasu vastasi kännykkäänsä. "Jos sinulla ei ole muuta tekemistä, voin lähteä tulemaan vaikka heti."

"_Kiva. Olen oikeastaan jo siellä._"

Tytöt lopettivat puhelunsa, ja Retasu melkein syöksyi ovesta ulos vetäen hätäisesti kevättakkinsa päälleen. Hän ei ollut nähnyt Purinia sitten sen päivän, kun hän kävi viimeistä kertaa töissä Café Mew Mewissä ennen opiskelujensa aloittamista.

_**Day by day I find my way**_

_**Look for the soul and the meaning**_

Purin odotti puiston penkillä hieman levottoman oloisena. Retasu juoksi ystäväänsä kohti melkein pakahtuen jälleennäkemisen riemusta. Hän kutsui Purinia nimeltä, jolloin tämä huomasi hänet ja nousi penkiltä kaapatakseen Retasun lennosta syleilyyn. Molemmat alkoivat nauraa ilosta. Oli ihanaa olla taas vanhan ystävänsä kanssa, pitkästä aikaa! He olivat molemmat varttuneet, ja Retasu huomasi, ettei Purin ollut enää paljoakaan häntä lyhyempi.

_**Then you look at me**_

_**And I always see**_

_**What I have been searching for**_

"Mahtavaa nähdä taas, Retasu!"

"Samoin. On aivan upeaa nähdä taas!"

_**I'm lost as can be**_

_**Then you look at me**_

_**And I am not lost anymore**_

He erkanivat halauksestaan ja katsoivat toisiaan silmiin. Vaikka Purin olikin kasvanut ja muuttunut hieman, hänen silmissään loisti edelleen se sama lapsekkuus ja riemu kuin vuosia sitten niinä aikoina, jolloin Mew Mewejä vielä tarvittiin.

"Olen näköjään kaikesta huolimatta vielä pieni", Purin totesi veikeästi hymyillen.

"Niin, vaikka oletkin jo 15", Retasu myönsi ja katseli häntä hiukan alaviistoon. Kaksikko istahti penkille. "Sinulla oli jotain puhuttavaa?" Retasu muisti.

Purin nyökkäsi ja painoi päänsä alas. "Niin, olihan minulla."

Retasu huomasi, ettei Purin ollut ihan niin kuin ennen. Hän oli jotenkin pidättyväinen, aivan kuin hän olisi tehnyt jotain väärää, mitä ei voisi antaa anteeksi. Retasua ihmetytti myös, kuinka nopeasti hänen mielialansa laski. Vähän aikaa sitten he molemmat olivat olleet onnensa kukkuloilla, ja nyt Purin vaikutti jopa hieman masentuneelta.

"Tunnen itseni jotenkin niin pieneksi", Purin sanoi. "Niin tietämättömäksi ja lapselliseksi. Vähän tyhmäksikin."

_**People run, sun to sun**_

_**Caught in their lives ever flowing**_

"Älä sano noin", Retasu rauhoitteli. "Et sinä ole tyhmä. Ei pirteässä elämänasenteessa ole mitään vikaa. Siinä ei ole mitään lapsellista."

"Ei, et nyt ymmärrä täysin. Tiedätkö, kun sitä luulee tietävänsä kaikki mahdolliset vaihtoehdot, ja sitten löytääkin jonkun uuden, joka ei vain käy järkeen. Se on hämmentävää."

_**Once begun, life goes till it'**__**s gone**_

_**We have to go where it's going**_

Purin ei ollut ainoa hämmentynyt. Retasu alkoi ihmetellä, mihin Purin oikein pyrki. Hänen mieleensä ei tullut yhtäkään asiaa, jota voisi kuvailla noin. "Mitä sinä tarkoitat?" hän kysyi. "Mikä on niin hämmentävää?"

Purin tuijotti taivaalle ahdistuneen näköisenä. "En tiedä miten sanoisin tämän…"

_**Then you look at me**_

_**And I always see**_

_**What I have been searching for**_

"Onko mahdollista, että tyttö pitää toisesta tytöstä _sillä_ tavalla?" Purin sai vihdoin kysytyksi.

Retasu hämmentyi kysymyksestä. Mitä Purin oikein halusi sanoa? Oliko hän nähnyt jotain, mitä ei ollut ymmärtänyt? Kenties hän oli nähnyt jonkun tyttöparin suutelemassa tai jotain vastaavaa? Retasu vastasi kuitenkin: "Kyllähän se on mahdollista."

"Onko se _sallittua_?" Purin kysyi, tällä kertaa tukahtuneella äänellä ja melkein kyyneleet silmissä.

Nyt Retasusta alkoi tuntua omituiselta, jotenkin epämukavalta. Mitä ihmettä hän ajoi takaa?

_**I'm lost as can be**_

_**Then you look at me**_

_**And I am not lost anymore**_

"Miksi kysyt?"

"No kun sinähän opiskelet psykologiksi, etkö?" Purin totesi. "Ajattelin, että sinä varmaan tietäisit, mikä on mielisairasta ja mikä ei."

"Ei se ole mitenkään sairasta", Retasu selvensi. "Se vain on useiden mielestä outoa ja ehkä pelottavaakin. Sama pätee poikiin, ei pelkästään meihin tyttöihin."

Purin huokaisi. Retasun oli hankala saada selkoa, helpotuksesta vai turhautuneisuudesta. "Ymmärrän kyllä", Purin sanoi, "jos pidät minua omituisena, mutta minun on pakko tunnustaa jotain."

"Kerro vain", Retasu rohkaisi, vaikka arvasikin nyt, mitä asiaa hänellä oli.

"Olen ihastunut tyttöön", Purin tunnusti. Retasu oli arvannut oikeaan. Hän nosti kätensä Purinin hintelille olkapäille lohduttavasti.

"Mutta en kehen tahansa. Olen ihastunut sinuun, Retasu."

Tuota Retasu ei ollut osannut odottaa. Hän kavahti vaistomaisesti ja aikomatta taaksepäin ja huudahti: "MITÄÄÄÄÄH?!" Purin oli ihastunut _häneen_? Tämä suloinen, pieni teinityttö oli ihastunut häneen - kömpelöön, silmälasipäiseen opiskeluaddiktiin?

_**And you say you see**_

_**When you look at me**_

_**The reason you love life so**_

Purin nipisti silmänsä kiinni ja hautasi päänsä käsiinsä. "Arvasin", hän vikisi. Hänen ylävartalonsa alkoi nykiä, ja hänen silmistään tipahti maahan kyynel. "Pidät minua hulluna."

Tytön reaktiosta Retasu ymmärsi tehneensä pienen virheen. Se oli kuitenkin suhteellisen helposti korjattavissa.

_**Though lost I have been**_

_**I find love again**_

"Väärin."

Retasu nosti Purinin pään hellästi ylös kädellään ja katsoi tätä suoraan silmiin. "En pidä sinua hulluna."

_**And life just keeps on running**_

Purinin kyyneleentäyteiset silmät laajenivat hämmästyksestä, kun hän näki Retasun hymyilevän ja kuuli tämän sanovan: "Minäkin pidän sinusta… _Sillä_ tavalla."

_**And life just keeps on running**_

Kukaan ei voi täysin kuvailla sitä tunteiden sekamelskaa, joka sillä hetkellä myllersi heidän molempien päässä. Retasu, kuten varmasti myös Purin, tunsi suurta iloa, kiintymystä ja voitonriemuakin, kun kumartui tytön puoleen ja antoi tälle pienen suudelman poskelle.

"Mutta ei mennä ihan vielä tämän pidemmälle, jooko?" Purin pyysi virnistäen.

"Ettei meitä pidetä omituisina?" Retasu kysyi hennosti hymyillen. "Selvä."

_**You look at me and life comes from you**_

**A/N:** Kommenttia tulemaan, khiitoosh...


End file.
